Amalia's book
by skelta
Summary: Laissez-moi vous raconter ma vie à moi, Amalia, entre Voldy qui tue tout ce qui bouge, les membres de l'Ordre qui se prennent pour des super héros et tout le monde qui crève de trouille. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ordinaire...
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

Elle pleure.

Elle court.

Elle ne voit plus rien autour d'elle.

Les contours sont flous, tout comme elle.

_Tués !_

Tués par sa faute par eux.

_Eux_ qui se disent justiciers.

Justiciers de quoi au juste ?

De la Mort ?

Elle pleure et ne s'arrête pas.

_Fuir !_

Fuir tous ces morts ces souffrances et toutes ces images.

Elle n'en peut plus mais elle doit continuer car derrière elle il y a des choses que personne ne devrait voir que personne ne devrait même envisager.

Ses parents morts ensanglantés par un sortilège perdu.

Des millions et des millions de gens criant priant tuant ou tout simplement fuyant comme elle.

Fuyant la guerre.

La guerre on en parle on l'imagine, mais pas de cette façons pas de cette horreur.

Et elle court toujours alors que ses jambes lâchent et qu'elle tombe à terre pour ne plus se relever, secouée de sanglots.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je vois... du sang... et tout ce bruit... ce bruit assourdissant.

Et pourtant... autour de moi... il n'y a rien.

Rien... A part moi... et mon désespoir.

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi la mort ne vient-elle pas ?

Pourquoi Dieu prend-il plaisir à me voir si remplie de douleur... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Les mots se perdent... Ils n'arrivent pas à exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Rien n'arrive à l'exprimer.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer... Je manque d'air.

Je... j'ai tout perdu.

Tout.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais je sais le premier chapitre est peut-être un peu court mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela s'arrange par la suite.

Si vous pouviez me donner quelques avis ça me ferait très plaisir.

kiss kiss !


	3. Amalia Jungers

**Chapitre 2:**

Je continue de marcher inlassablement, mes cheveux bruns volant derrière moi.

J'ai cessé de pleurer, mais ma douleur est toujours présente, plus destructrice que jamais.

Mais j'ai au moins les idées à peu près claires et un problème s'impose à moi :

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Je ne peux évidemment pas rentrer chez moi, vu que je n'ai plus de maison, ni de parents.

Stop Amalia, ne pense pas à ça, il y a des problèmes plus urgents.

Bon, je peux toujours prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et aviser ensuite, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel je suis.

Forte de cette bonne résolution, je rajuste la lanière de mon sac, noue le bas de mon T-shirt et lève ma baguette.

Gggnnnniiii ! **(1)**

**- **Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voulez. Je m'appelle Tony Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette...

Le boutonneux daigne enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence et à voir sa tête on dirait que le fait que j'ai pleuré ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

- Euh… ça va ? me demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Contente-toi de m'emmener au Chaudron Baveur, je lui rétorque.

Il parait un peu surpris de mon franc-parler, mais décide de ne pas en faire cas. Après tout c'est mon problème.

- Onze mornilles pour le trajet simple mais quatorze pour un chocolat chaud en plus.

Mmh, du chocolat ! J'ai vraiment faim et de toute façons, trois mornilles de plus ou de moins, ce n'est rien pour moi.

Je lui tends donc son argent et monte dans le bus. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'autorise à souffler un peu. Le boutonneux ne me lâche pas du regard, comme si j'allais m'évanouir, ou faire une crise de dépressions à tout moment. Non mais je vous jure ! En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais ri au nez, mais là je me contente de lui rafraîchir la mémoire :

- Tu n'étais pas censé m'apporter du chocolat chaud ?

- Euh... si.

Le pauvre, il a l'air terrifié par moi. Il faut dire que mon T-shirt sale, mon jean déchiré, et mes baskets remplies de boue ne sont pas vraiment un appel à la bienveillance.

Tony revient avec ma tasse et s'en repart immédiatement. J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas passer plus de temps avec moi, quoique ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Quelques secondes seulement après avoir fini mon chocolat, il vient m'annoncer (c'est moi où il paraît soulagé ?) que je suis arrivée.

Je descends donc et entre dans le bâtiment miteux qui va m'héberger pendant un certain temps.

Mes clés en poche, je monte dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur mon lit et plonge immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur après ma dure journée.

_Je sautillais en riant sur l'allée. Derrière moi, mes parents me regardaient en souriant en se tenant la main._

_-Fais attention, me dit tout de même ma mère_.

_-Laisse-la, elle est adorable lorsqu'elle est comme ça_.

_Je fis un grand sourire à mon père mais m'arrêtais._

_Soudain, la scène changea brusquement de décor et je me retrouvais en plein champ de bataille._

_Je courrais à perdre haleine en regardant frénétiquement de tous les cotés._

_-Faites qu'ils soient vivants, faites qu'ils soient vivants !_

_Je venais de perdre mes parents, ce qui n'était absolument pas à recommander vu la situation._

_Ma mère! Je fis volte face et la vit,_ _elle et mon père, agonisant de douleur, ensanglantés alors que leur visage et leur poitrine semblaient avoir été tailladés._

_- Non !_

_Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, j'allais me réveiller, j'allais me réveiller !_

_Je relevais la tête et poussais un cri à m'en briser les cordes vocales._

Haletante, je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, Amalia.

Pour me le prouver je regarde autour de moi, m'attendant à retrouver les couleurs familières de ma chambre, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est le décor d'une chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, c'était vraiment arrivé ! Je suis orpheline.

Alors que j'assimile la vérité, une tâche s'impose à moi: il faut que je venge mes parents.

Tout d'abord, les auteurs de leur mort : facile, ce sont les mangemorts. Le problème c'est qu'on ne s'attaque pas à eux comme ça. Je reste de longues minutes allongé sur mon lit à réfléchir avant qu'une idée ne s'impose à moi.

Mais bien sûr !

Je fouille dans mon sac, en sort une plume, de l'encre, un parchemin et m'installe au bureau.

Il faut que j'écrive à Dumbledore.

**N/A:**

Et voila, les voila vos précisions. Vous savez désormais les meurtriers présumés des parents d'Amalia.

Je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi l'histoire commence à prendre forme.

Alors qui a deviné le sortilège qui à été lancé à M et Mme Jungers ?

**(1)** désolée je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les onomatopées.

Merci de me lire et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant.

kiss kiss


	4. Le professeur Dumbledore

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas, je vais donc me présenter. Je m'appelle Amalia Jungers, j'ai 15 ans et je veux venger mes parents. Ils sont morts lors d'une attaque des mangemorts, et désormais mon souhait le plus cher est d'éradiquer Voldemort de ce monde._

_Je propose donc que nous nous rencontrions. Je vous laisse décider de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Amalia Jungers_

Dumbledore venait de terminer de lire et réfléchissait à toute allure. Certes, cette lettre ne paraissait ni menaçante, ni désagréable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Cela pouvait être un mangemort, ou un piège.

Le mieux à faire était de répondre à la lettre, de se rendre à ce rendez-vous avec quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et d'aviser ensuite. Satisfait de sa conclusion, il prit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Chère miss Jungers,_

_Je dois dire que je suis très surpris par votre lettre, mais avant de poursuivre, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre famille. J'accepte que nous nous rencontrions à la Tête De Sanglier, ce soir, aux alentours de 20 heures._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Je posai le parchemin sur la table de chevet, en pris un autre et confirmai l'heure du rendez-vous. Cette besogne finie, je sortis de ma chambre, traversai le pub, allai sur le chemin de Traverse et me dirigeai vers la Poste. Arrivée à destination, je pris le premier hibou que je vis, envoyai ma lettre et refis le chemin en sens inverse.

Lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il était largement temps de me rendre à ce fameux rendez-vous.

J'entrai dans le bar miteux en grimaçant légèrement. Mais quelle idée d'organiser une rencontre dans un endroit pareil ! Heureusement, je trouvai rapidement Dumbledore et me dirigeai vers lui.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour miss Jungers. Pardonnez ce lieu insalubre, mais je pensais que nous y serions plus au calme pour discuter.

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon peu importe le lieu, il faut que nous parlions.

- Oui, effectivement. Alors, vous dites que vous voulez venger vos parents ?

- Exactement.

- Jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à aller pour ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois pouvoir vous permettre d'intégrer un groupe anti-Voldemort. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra n'en parler à strictement personne.

- Pas de problème. Quel est ce groupe ? Que fait-il ?

- Ce groupe s'appelle l'Ordre du Phœnix, il est dirigé par moi-même. L'Ordre est composé de membres se dressant ouvertement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou qui veulent comme vous venger un membre de leur famille.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais en faire partie ?

- Si tel est votre souhait.

- J'accepte !

- Alors venez, je dois vous présenter à quelques personnes.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à une autre table, où deux bruns, un homme et une femme, nous observaient.

- Voici Frank et Alice Londubat.

**N/A**

Des impressions ?

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


	5. Trop puissante

**Chapitre 4 : Trop puissante**

Je promenai mon regard autour de la salle. Dumbledore était à coté de moi et me présentait aux autre membres, qui eux, me détaillaient sans la moindre gène. Ils devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'une gamine dans mon genre pouvait bien faire ici.

- ...et c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Je sursautai : je n'avais pas écouté le moindre mot du discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore, qui lui me souriait avec un air bienveillant.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, Amalia.

Je m'assis donc à coté d'un gars qui semblait avoir fait des combats toute sa vie, et qui les avait gagnés, vu son visage couvert de cicatrices et sa jambe de bois.

Voyant que je l'observais, il m'adressa une grimace et je détournai vivement le regard avant de me mettre à vomir.

- Amalia, tu viens ?

Génial, je n'avais encore une fois rien écouté, et du coup j'étais encore une fois paumée.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Je suivis Alice en me demandant ce que j'avais de si intéressant pour que tout le monde me dévisage ainsi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que l'on va faire là, non ?

- Euh non, avouai-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Bon, je t'explique : on va voir ce que tu vaux. Et pour ça, tu vas aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

- OK.

Ça ne m'avait pas l'air trop difficile. Après tout, j'étais nouvelle, alors ils allaient me ménager, non ?

Un long filet de sueur coulait le long de ma nuque et vint se nicher dans mon dos. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir été aussi épuisée de toute ma vie. Alice quand à elle s'amusait bien.

- Allez ! Encore une fois !

- Je n'en peux plus, ça fait au moins dix fois que je fais ce parcours !

- Justement, ça fait dix fois et tu es déjà épuisée, ce n'est pas bon ! Lors d'un combat, tu serais déjà morte depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors recommence jusqu'à ce que se soit parfait!

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur… Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! Mais j'aurais dû me douter que l'on ne rentrait pas dans l'Ordre avec un claquement de doigt.

Je me lançai donc (encore une fois) dans le parcours. Je n'arrêtais pas de courir, esquiver, feinter, attaquer. Et tout ça alors qu'Alice faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour me déconcentrer. Quand elle fit apparaître un clown faisant des cabrioles juste devant moi, je m'arrêtai.

- Stop ! Je ne peux pas m'entraîner si tu me perturbes à chaque fois !

- Tu crois réellement que sur un champ de bataille les mangemorts sont fair-play ? Non, tous les moyens sont bons pour t'éliminer et ils n'hésiteront certainement pas à te "perturber", comme tu dis.

Voyant mon air bougon, elle reprit tout de même :

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Reviens ici demain à 11 heures pour que l'on continue.

- OK.

Elle me sourit puis quitta la pièce, moi sur ses talons.

_- Albus, vous savez que c'est moi qui ai tué les parents de cette petite, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui Severus, vous me l'avez déjà dit_.

_- Mais alors pourquoi la garder_ _? Si elle découvre que je suis le véritable meurtrier de ses parents, elle pourrait se retourner contre nous et sans doute s'allier avec Voldemort !_

_- Peut-être, mais nous devons prendre le risque. Nous devons à tout prix la garder avec nous_.

_- Et pourquoi cela, professeur ?_

_- Elle est trop puissante_.

_**N/A:**_

Petite précision : vous pouvez être sûrs d'avoir au moins 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine.

Et sinon…

review please !

Kiss kiss !


	6. 1ère mission

**Chapitre 5: 1ère mission**

- Salut Amalia !

- Salut Frank !

- Entre je t'en prie

- Merci

Frank ouvit la porte plus largement et s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

- Tu veut boire quelques chose ?

- De la bièraubeurre s'il te plait

- Tout de suite

Je l'aime bien, lui et sa femme ont été très gentil avec moi depuis qu'ils m'ont rencontré et je peux vous assurer que c'est très utile si vous faites partie de l'ordre.

- Amalia ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Comment va tu ?

- Bien Alice depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. C'est à dire ce matin

Elle me fit une moue rieuse avant de se détouner pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé.

- Voila ta boisson !

- Merci frank

Il s'assit à coté de moi. Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que Alice passait son temps à carresser son ventre avec adoration.

- Pour quand est prévu la naissance ?

Elle sursauta, de toute évidence elle n'avait pas remarquer que je l'observait.

- Comment ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup toi des femmes qui on un aussi gros ventre et qui le carresse comme tu le fait ?

Elle échangea un regard avec son mari.

- Pour fin juillet, il s'appellera Neville

Je grimaça, pauvre gosse je sais déjà qu'il n'aura pas une vie facile, pas avec un prénom pareil.

Mais avant que je puisse donner mon avis sur la question un phénix argenté vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne sais ce que cela signifie mais Alice et Frank semble comprendre eux.

- Il faut aller au QG !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un message de Dumbledore tu va avoir ta 1ère mission Amalia !

Je n'ai jamais vu une telle effervence, tout le monde parlait en même temps et criait pour se faire entendre. Alors que Dumbledore lui restais d'un calme olympien, attendant que tout le monde se taise. Ce qui se fit dès mon entré dans la pièce.

- Que ce passe t-il de si important professeur ?

- Attend Frank, tout le monde n'est pas arrivé

En effet quelques minute plus tard, un homme grissonnant passa la porte.

- Excuser moi du retard professeur

- Ce n'est rien Remus

- Bien ! Je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que je sais de source sure que Voldemort prevoit une attaques sur le Chemins de Traverse. Et j'ai bien entendu besoin que vous alliez le défendre.

- Vous pouvez comptez sur nous ! Quand aura lieu l'attaque ?

- Merci Kingsley eh bien je crois qu'elle à lieu dans... 10 minutes

Aussitot tout va très vite ils sortent tous leurs baguette et alors que certain établissent déjà une stratégie d'autre transplane. Moi je suis au milieu de tout ça et j'essaie de ne pas perde le fil des évenement.

- Allez vient Amalia dépêche toi !

Frank m'attrapa le bras et me fit tranplaner aussitot dans l'allée sorcière.

Je sors de suite ma baguette. Autour de nous c'est un vrai champs de bataille.

- Si on se perd on se retrouve au QG

Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour courir au loin se battre contre je ne sais qui.

Un mangemort profite de mon hébètement pour m'attaquer. Je secoue la tête, esquive le sort et m'engage dans un combat acharné.


	7. Hôpitaux de mon coeur

**Chapitre 6 : Hôpitaux de mon cœur**

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

_Un long filet argenté s'écoulait dans la grosse poche._ _Ma magie._

_- Maman !_

_- Oui ma chérie ?_

_- Pourquoi dois-je venir ici chaque année ?_

_- Tu le sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il faut que tu le fasses, sinon tu seras très, très malade. Et tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, non ?_

_Je secouai la tête._

_- Eh bien, c'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne viens pas ici régulièrement._

_Elle me caressa les cheveux._

_- Allez, c'est bientôt fini._

_Je soupirai. C'était toujours le même refrain, on ne m'expliquait jamais clairement ce que j'avais. Pourquoi m'emmenait-on si souvent à l'hôpital? Et pourquoi devait-on m'extraire ma magie à chaque fois ?_

_- Allez, essaie de dormir ma puce._

_Je fermai très fort les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien._

* * *

Mais quand je les ouvris, c'est Alice que je vis.

- Tu es enfin réveillée !

Je me levai difficilement et regardai autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous avez été touchée par un maléfice Cuisant de très haut niveau. Vous avez de la chance de vous en être sortie, Miss Jungers.

Un guérisseur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

Je souris. Lorsqu'elle était comme ça, Alice me faisait penser à ma mère.

- Il ne fallait pas.

Le guérisseur se racla la gorge :

- Si vous voulez bien sortir, Madame, nous allons effectuer quelques tests sur cette jeune fille afin de savoir pourquoi elle est encore en vie.

Je déglutis. Voyant mon air pâle, Alice s'inquiéta aussitôt :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si. C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.

- Mauvais souvenirs ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Allez, il faut que j'aille rassurer Frank.

Elle me sourit et sortit, non sans m'avoir adressé un signe de la main.

- Mademoiselle ? Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Je soupirai. On ne peut échapper à son destin.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

- Je suis content que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous, Amalia.

- Merci, Professeur.

Je partis m'asseoir à coté de Frank, qui avait un bras en écharpe.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, et toi ?

- J'ai connu pire.

- Tu es pourtant blessé.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à Alastor. Il a perdu un œil.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur.

- Morbide hein ? rajouta Frank après avoir vu ma réaction. Heureusement, Dumbledore a pu le remplacer.

Je regardai Maugrey. En effet, un œil magique lui avait été greffé, le rendant encore plus effrayant.

- Bon, nous allons commencer. Minerva, pourriez vous nous dire le bilan de l'attaque ?

- Eh bien, à part Amalia, Frank et Alastor, il n'y a eu aucun blessé.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je crois que tout le monde semble épuisé par la journée d'hier. Alors je ne vous retiens pas. Cette réunion est terminée.

* * *

- Tu peux t'installer ici.

- Alice tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pour la millième fois : OUI !

- Ok, si tu insistes.

Elle et son mari m'avaient kidnappé chez eux dès que j'avais eu le malheur de leur annoncer que je rentrais au Chaudron Baveur.

- Allez, je te laisse, Neville appuie sur ma vessie. Passe une bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi !

Je détaillai encore une fois ma chambre, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, et m'assis sur le lit.

En face de moi, mes parents me souriaient, enlacés. Je me sentis mal d'avoir si peu pensé à eux.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous revoir.

Ma mère me sourit alors que mon père resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur elle. Je reposai le cadre et m'affalai sur mon lit. Une nuit peuplée de cauchemar était au programme.

* * *

Merci, merci mille fois de me lire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Pour vous récompenser voici un chapitre un peu plus long où on en apprend un peu plus sur Amalia.

Merci à Carbo Queen sans qui mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes.

Ps : les lectures c'est bien mais quand elles vont avec les reviews c'est mieux !

kiss kiss !


	8. Nostalgie

**Chapitre 7 : Nostalgie**

_Les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur mon visage, alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de ma poitrine._

_- Calme toi, Lia. Ils doivent bien avoir une bonne raison._

_- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Quelle raison serait suffisante pour que je ne sois pas admise à Poudlard ? POUDLARD ! Ils ont le directeur le plus clément au monde ! Je le savais, je vous l'avais dit. Je suis un monstre ! Personne ne veut de moi !_

_Mon père prit mon visage entre ses mains, alors que ma mère se plaçait à ses cotés._

_- Ecoute moi bien, Amalia Jungers. Tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras jamais, un monstre. Si Poudlard ne veut pas de toi, alors c'est nous qui allons tout t'apprendre. Et je t'assure que quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu seras la fille la plus instruite d'Angleterre !_

_- Mais..._

_- Lia... intervint ma mère d'une voix menaçante._

_- D'accord, mais à une seule condition !_

_Ils se regardèrent, s'attendant au pire._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- On déménage !_

_Ils me sourirent, je leur souris._

_J'ai les meilleurs parents au monde._

_J'avais_ les meilleurs parents au monde.

C'est en me remémorant cet épisode que je pris mon petit déjeuner. Tout était calme chez les Londubat. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne se réveille.

- Bonjour Lia !

La tasse que j'allais porter à l'évier se fracassa par terre. Les yeux exorbités, je la regardais.

- Oh, désolée ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Je pensais... oh allez, c'est pas important tu sais. C'est très joli, Amalia.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que je fondis en larmes.

- Oh non non non, Lia ! Mince ! Amalia, je t'en prie calme toi !

Je respirai un bon coup avant de la rassurer.

- Désolée, c'est juste que les seules personnes qui m'appelaient comme ça c'était... c'était... c'était…

Je tentai vainement de finir ma phrase sans éclater en sanglots.

- C'était tes parents ? m'aida Alice.

- Oui.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets de ne plus t'appeler comme ça, si ça te fait tant de mal.

- Non, tu peux, ça m'a juste surprise sur le moment. Mais j'aimais beaucoup quand on utilisait ce surnom.

Je souris pour la convaincre d'avantage.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre. D'ailleurs, ne t'étonnes pas si tu ne me vois pas aujourd'hui, je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

- Ok, de toute façon j'avais prévu de me rendre chez une amie, Lily Potter, pour qu'on parle bébés.

- Oh ! Elle est enceinte, elle aussi ?

- Oui.

- Transmet-lui mes félicitations alors !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Ça me faisait plaisir de voir que même dans un monde en guerre, le bonheur était là.

- Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un sourire grand comme une banane ? intervint Franck.

- Ta femme vient de m'annoncer que son amie était enceinte.

- Ah, Lily !

- Tu la connais ?

- On était ensemble à Poudlard et j'étais bon ami avec son mari, James.

- Oh.

- Des plans pour la journée ?

- Oui, je vais aller voir mes parents.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

La plaque était d'un blanc nacré, ce qui faisait ressortir les gravures noires.

**Amy et Bryan Jungers**

**Morts le 13 Juin 1980**

**La vie s'éteint mais la flamme persiste**.

- Je vous vengerai, je vous le promets. Je vous le promets.

Alors ? Surpris de voir un chapitre posté aussi tôt ?

Il faut dire que je suis un peu malade en ce moment : malade d'inspiration bien sûr.

J'ai donc décidé de vous en faire profiter.

Vous pourriez peut-être me récompenser par une review, non ?

Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.


	9. Rapprochement

**Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement**

- Amalia, pourrais-tu remplacer Frank ce soir ? Il ne pourra pas effectuer sa garde de nuit.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je me penchai vers Frank.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais rester à la maison avec Alice. Elle est de plus en plus grognon avec le terme qui approche et elle a besoin de compagnie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pas trop stressé ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu rigoles ? J'arrive à peine à dormir la nuit. En plus de ça, la chambre n'est même pas prête.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Honnêtement Amalia, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves la vie.

Je souris :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Et puis, ça ne doit pas être difficile. Non ?

* * *

- On n'aura jamais fini !

Je jetai ma baguette sur le sol, provoquant ainsi la chute de bon nombre de pinceaux.

- Allez ! Il ne faut pas te décourager. Il ne reste plus que la peinture...

- Et le montage du lit, la pose d'une fenêtre enchantée, le montage de l'armoire. Oh, et sans oublier : la pose d'un plafond enchanté !

Il se laissa tomber à coté de moi.

- Ok, on n'aura jamais fini.

Je soupirai, puis me levai afin de faire le tour de la pièce. Je fis à peine deux pas que je me cognai contre un pot de peinture.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, mon compagnon d'infortune en fut aspergé des pieds à la tête.

- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça !

Moi qui étais en train de me rouler par terre de rire, je me retrouvai en stroumpfette sans les cheveux blonds.

- Ça va être ta fête !

La future chambre de Neville se transforma en vrai champ de bataille. Les giclées de peinture volaient et la plupart du temps s'écrasaient sur les murs

* * *

.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Alice, devant la porte, observait le désastre que nous avions causé en faisant notre guerre de peinture.

- Euh... hésita-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chérie, on va tout ranger, la rassura Franck.

- Oui, tout ! ajoutai-je.

- On y passera la nuit s'il le faut, renchérit Franck.

- Oui, toute la nuit !

Alice se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant, avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a du travail !

Je gémis.

- On n'échappe pas à son destin !

* * *

- Tu ne regardes pas, hein ?

- Comment veux-tu que je vois quelque chose avec Frank qui me cache les yeux ?

- Allez, encore un peu... et... voila !

La vue retrouvée, Alice courut tout autour de la chambre.

- C'est magnifique !

Frank et moi bombâmes le torse.

- On sait, on sait ! Ça a été beaucoup de travail et de découragement, mais on y est arrivé !

- Je suis fière de vous !

Elle claqua une grosse bise sur chacune de nos joues.

- Voici vos récompenses !

Elle sortit trois billets de sa poche.

- Des places pour un match de Quidditch !

- Tu es la meilleure, mon amour !

Elle bomba le torse comme nous auparavant.

- Je sais, je sais !

Nous partîmes tous dans une crise de fou rire.

* * *

Une petite review siouplait ?


	10. Naissance

**Chapitre 9: Naissance**

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, je contemplai les étoiles. A l'intérieur de la maison, Maugrey et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre étaient en train de fouiller l'habitation. Ils espéraient trouver des plans ou autre chose sur une future mission des mangemorts. Quant à moi, je faisais le guet.

Je promenai mon regard sur l'immense jardin des Malefoy, quand j'aperçus une forme argentée.

Ce n'est que quand elle se rapprocha que je me rendis compte que c'était un patronus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

Il m'ignora et continua d'avancer. Curieuse, je le suivis. Il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où était tapi Frank. Il était sans doute venu lui parler.

Ce dernier tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Voyant que son destinataire lui prêtait attention, le patronus se mit à parler :

- Mr Londubat, votre femme est actuellement en train d'accoucher à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Veuillez la rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais.

Sa tâche accomplie, il s'évapora.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au futur papa. Il semblait avoir pris un coup de marteau sur la tête.

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Mais... et la mission ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvre.

- Merci. Tu nous rejoins à l'hôpital dès qu'elle est finie ?

- Compte sur moi

Il transplana.

* * *

Arrivée à Ste Mangouste, je fonçai vers l'accueil.

- Où se trouve la chambre de Mrs Londubat s'il vous plait ?

- Chambre 312.

- Merci !

Des pleurs de nourrisson accueillirent mon entrée dans la pièce.

- Regarde qui vient te voir, Neville !

Je souris. Alice était assise sur un lit d'hôpital, habillée d'une blouse blanche. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson minuscule. A coté d'elle, Frank rayonnait.

- Salut les Londubat.

- Merci d'être venue.

- Je t'en prie, Frank, c'est tout naturel ! Après tout, on est amis.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Justement, reprit Frank, on a pensé à un truc.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu voudrais bien être la marraine de Neville ? me demanda Alice.

Je les regardai tour à tour tous les deux.

- Euh... tu veux bien ?

Incapable de parler, je dus me contenter de hocher la tête.

Elle me tendit le bébé.

- Tu veux le prendre ?

Je tendis les bras à mon tour.

- O… ok.

Elle me donna son fils.

Alors j'eus un coup de foudre.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : ce petit être si fragile et si beau à la fois était mon filleul !

Lorsqu'il posa ses minuscules yeux sur moi, je craquai littéralement.

Il était si mignon !

Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Ce bébé m'envoûtait littéralement. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de sa jolie petite tête, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est magnifique.

Les deux parents se contentèrent de répondre :

- C'est un Londubat !

- Mais je ne comprends pas. On se connaît depuis à peine quelques semaines et...

Ils m'interrompirent.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre à quel point tu es formidable.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Alice, tu feras une merveilleuse marraine.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serai marraine ! Et du plus beau bébé du monde qui plus est !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudain le prénom "Neville" me sembla magnifique.

* * *

Sorry pour le retard je suis impardonnable!

le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: Routine tranquille... ou pas

Je vous informe qu'il marquera un tournant décisif dans cette fanfic !

rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	11. Routine tranquille ou pas

**Chapitre 10 : Routine tranquille... ou pas**

_- Ecoute-moi bien, Lia, me dit ma mère. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais perdre le contrôle de ta magie !_

_- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, intriguée. _

_- Parce que sinon les conséquences seraient... désastreuses ._

* * *

- Gouzi ! Gouzi ! Gouzi ! C'est qui le plus mignon ? Hein, c'est qui ? C'est Neville !

- Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se dire "au secours" !

Alice me tira la langue. Je ris .

Quoique je n'avais rien à dire vu que j'étais moi aussi en total adoration devant le fils Londubat.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je passais chaque soir chez eux. Une routine avait fini par s'installer.

* * *

Les attaques mangemortes se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes , les missions aussi.

- Quoi, encore une mission ! m'exclamai-je après qu'un patronus en forme de phœnix se fut évaporé .

- Eh oui, c'est ça l'Ordre ! me répondit Frank.

- Mais c'est la quatrième cette semaine !

- Va demander à Voldemort de réduire la fréquence de ses attaques si ça te dérange tant !

Je lui donnai une bourrade avant de transplaner au QG.

* * *

Alice m'avait enfin laissée m'installer toute seule après maintes supplications de ma part.

- Je pose ce carton où ?

- Ici, Frank.

* * *

Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que ma vie paisible allait bientôt retomber dans le chaos qu'elle était avant.

- Tu en es vraiment, vraiment sûre ?

- Pour la millième fois mon chéri, oui !

- Mais tu pourrais te blesser !

- Ce n'est qu'un petit entrainement.

- Justement, pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de le faire ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux pas perdre la main.

Je secouai la tête. Ils se disputaient à propos de ça depuis le début de la journée.

Alice voulait retourner s'entrainer au QG pour rester en forme mais Frank n'était pas d'accord.

Je souris. Parfois il était le stéréotype même du mari trop protecteur.

- Eh, regardez , m'exclamai-je, les coupant dans leur dispute de couple. Rogue est dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Oh, se renfrogna Frank. J'aimerais bien voir comment il s'entraîne celui-là.

- Moi aussi, approuva sa femme.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une fenêtre de la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

- Il se débrouille plutôt bien, constatai-je.

Il détruisait chaque mannequin qui croisait son chemin avec une aisance impressionnante. Les sorts qu'il lançait atteignaient toujours leur but. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un combattant hors pair.

- Alice, Frank, Amalia ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? nous demanda le professeur Dumbledore en surgissant à l'improviste.

- Je suis venue m'entrainer, répondit Alice.

- Ah ! Alors que faites-vous à regarder Severus ?

- On était juste curieux, s'excusa Frank. D'ailleurs on va partir.

- Tu viens, Lia ? Me demanda Alice après avoir vu que je ne bougeais pas.

- Une minute.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Rogue en train de s'entraîner.

- Amalia, je pense que vous devriez suivre vos amis.

- Attendez, Professeur.

Rogue jeta son dévolu sur un seul mannequin en enchaînant une série de sorts complexes. Le dernier découpa le pauvre mannequin à plusieurs endroits d'une telle façon qu'il sembla avoir été tailladé.

- Non ! hoquetai-je en reconnaissant le sort qui avait tué mes parents.

* * *

Info sur le prochain chapitre : Notre petite Lia perd le contrôle ce qui ne va pas être beau à voir et donc pas facile à écrire. Ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai un peu de retard. Je m'en excuse d'avance

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	12. Magie incontrolable

**Chapitre 11 :**

_- Désastreuses comment ?_

_- Ta magie enfouie exploserait à l'extérieur de toi et tout ce qui se trouverait autour de toi aurait de très sérieux dommages._

_- Je serais dangereuse ?_

_- Très dangereuse._

* * *

Je me tournai vers Dumbledore.

- Vous ! Vous avez tué mes parents !

- Non. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Severus et il n'avait pas le choix.

- Mensonge !

- Pas dans son cas. C'est un espion, il recueille des informations sur les Mangemorts en se faisant passer pour l'un d'eux. Bien sûr, il arrive parfois que des sacrifices soient de mise et croyez-moi , ça m'enchante guère, mais…

Je le coupai.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train d'insinuer que mes parents étaient… de _simples sacrifices ?_

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Rogue qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle d'entraînement.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as tué mes parents CONNARD ! hurlai-je.

Je me ruai vers lui. Frank, qui jusque là était resté immobile avec sa femme, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait, mis ses bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir.

- Calme-toi Lia ! medit Alice sur un ton apaisant.

- Ne m'appelle pas Lia !

Alors ça arriva.

Je perdis le contrôle.

Mes pupilles rétrécirent jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Quant à mes iris, ils se colorèrent de blanc, envahis par ma magie. **(1)**

Je fis voler Frank, qui me tenait toujours, à travers la pièce et immobilisai Alice et Dumbledore d'un simple regard.

Ensuite je me chargeai de Rogue.

Terrifié, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, attendant que je m'occupe de lui.

- A… Amalia, je t-t-t-te jure q-q-que je n'avais pas le choix ! parvint-il à bégayer.

L'ignorant, je levai la main et il poussa un cri de surprise. Je venais de le faire léviter au dessus du sol.

Brusquement je baissai le bras. Suivant le mouvement, Rogue s'écrasa à terre.

Il se leva difficilement, mais à peine fut-il debout qu'une brique lui tomba sur la tête.

Poussant un cri de douleur, il se replia sur lui-même pendant que je faisais s'effondrer le plafond sur lui.

Frank, qui avait repris ses esprits après sa mauvaise chute, protesta :

- Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

- C'est le but, susurrai-je.

Ne reconnaissant pas ma voix, modifiée par mon surplus de magie, il resta muet de stupeur. Ne voulant plus être interrompue , je lui lançai un sort de mutisme.

Lassée de jouer, je fis de nouveau léviter Rogue. Tuméfié de partout, du sang s'écoulait de son visage.

Je fermai fort les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Mes doigts se plièrent légèrement. Cris de douleur de la part de ma victime. Je tenais sa vie dans ma main et j'étais en train de la lui retirer progressivement.

Je pliai un peu plus les doigts . Nouveau cri de douleur. Je fermais la main de plus en plus quand...

Le trou noir.

_- Barty. Tu as demandé à me voir ?_

_- Oui, Maître. J'ai eu des nouvelles intéressantes sur la sorcière si puissante que vous recherchiez._

_- Parle._

_- Il semblerait qu'après avoir fait une crise, elle soit partie._

_- Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est seule dans la nature ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Très bien. Alors trouve la moi. Et amène-la._

_- Bien, Maître._

* * *

**(1) **Iris = partie colorée et visible de l'œil. Pupille = bille noire qui peut rétrécir

Je marque ça pour plus de précision ;)

Voila je vous ai livré mon dernier chapitre avant que je parte en vacance alors pas de publication avant 1 mois !

Ce serait cool si vous pouviez me laisser une rewiew entre temps histoire de me convaincre que mes 500 lecteurs sont réel !

Gros bisous a tous !

skelta

ps: bonne fête national a la France !


	13. Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 12 : Retour à la réalité**

Oh non, pas encore !

Malheureusement, si. Je me retrouvais de nouveau à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Bien que cette fois ce ne fut pas à cause d'une blessure de mission. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me relever. Mais mes membres étaient engourdis.

- Non, m'arrêta Alice. Le médicomage a dit que tu devais te reposer.

Minute, Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien...

- Je croyais avoir été assez claire la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ni toi, ni les autres traîtres de l'Ordre.

- Je le sais ...

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé, se défendit-elle

Je soupirai .

- Vas-y.

- Tu te doutes bien que lorsque tu as corrigé Rogue, la dernière fois, on était pas seuls. Les autres membres ont entendu les hurlements et ont accouru. Quand ils ont vu ce qui se passait, ils ont libéré Dumbledore qui t'a fait perdre conscience. Seulement tu avais utilisé tellement de magie qu'il a fallu t'emmener à l'hôpital. Voila toute l'histoire.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé aux autre membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quoique je ne me rappelle pas avoir pensé à grand-chose.

Je fixai mon regard sur Alice. Elle semblait hésiter à reprendre la parole.

Finalement, elle se décida.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu nous en veux mais...

Je la coupai .

- Sors d'ici.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Sors d'ici.

- Lia, s'il te plait.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, dis-je d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Alice recula d'un pas, effrayée.

- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, ajoutai-je. Alors s'il te plait, sors d'ici.

Elle hésita quelques secondes de plus, puis sortit.

_- Souvenez-vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'on la capture. Pas qu'on la tue. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondirent les mangemorts. On connaît les ordres._

- Bon, vous semblez vous être bien remise, me dit le médicomage. Mais évitez de faire trop de magie dans les prochains jours.

J'hochai la tête. Ma "perte de contrôle" m'avait épuisée plus que de raison.

Je sortis de l'hôpital en poussant un nouveau soupir de lassitude.

Vu que ne pouvais pas transplaner, j'allais être obligée de prendre le Magicobus.

Je m'apprêtais à lever ma baguette quand je fus subitement incapable de bouger.

- C'est bon, on l'a dit, une voix d'homme.

Un visage apparut devant moi.

- On va aller faire un petit tour, tu veux bien ?

N'attendant pas ma réponse, il m'empoigna par les cheveux et transplana.

Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre mais ça va faire le 12ème chapitre que je poste et j'ai à peu près 550 lectures et toujours 1 review donc si jamais vous avez un peu de temps un petit avis même négatif serait le bienvenue.


	14. Détention

******Chapitre 13 : Détention**

_- Tu crois réellement que notre fille pourrait être en danger ?_

_- J'en suis convaincu, vu l'étendue de ses pouvoirs il est évident que beaucoup de sorciers vont vouloir se servir d'elle._

_- Il va donc falloir que nous la protégions. _

_- Oui, et cela plus que jamais. _

_Mais ce que les deux parents inquiets ne savaient pas, c'était que leur fille écoutait leur conversation cachée derrière la porte de leur chambre . Et qu'elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre qui elle était._

On ouvrit la porte de la cave.

- Allez, sort de là ! Le maître te demande.

Je suivis docilement mon geôlier.

Il me mena à une pièce remplie de décoration de serpents et de vert. Un vrai repère de Serpentard.

Alors je le vis .

Il y avait un serpent à ses pieds. Quant à lui, il était assis sur un fauteuil entièrement fait de marbre vert. Il était, pour être honnête, carrément effrayant. Il représentait à lui seul les pires monstres dont les enfant avaient peur la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler.

- Maître, susurra l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Nous avons réussi à la capturer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda ses yeux rouges sur moi.

- Bien, très bien. Laisse nous seuls.

- Entendu, Maître.

L'homme se retira, me laissant seule avec le mage noir.

Au début, il m'ignora, préférant caresser la tête de son serpent plutôt que de me parler.

En temps normal je n'aurais sans doute pas eu aussi peur de lui, puisque j'aurais pu le battre sans effort, mais les choses avaient changé. Ma magie étant plus instable que jamais, je ne pouvais même pas me permettre de transplaner, alors pour ce qui étais de détruire un mage noir...

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, ma chère Amalia, dit Voldemort en brisant le silence

Je préférai me taire, attendant la suite.

- Tu es puissante, très puissante même. Et un grand pouvoir comme le tien mérite d'être utilisé avec soin.

Je me taisais toujours bien que mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort.

- Et dans ton cas la meilleure des choses à faire serait de te rallier à moi, termina-t-il en me poignardant du regard.

Je faillis protester avec virulence mais je me retins à temps. Mieux valait agir avec prudence.

- Il est vrai que vous rejoindre serait une bonne opportunité pour moi. Mais...qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

Il eut un rire sinistre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? Mais voyons, la protection du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'est-elle pas suffisante ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir.

- Cela est vrai. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez le temps de réfléchir à votre proposition.

Son sourire mauvais me donna la chaire de poule.

- Je te donne 24h. Passé ce délai , tu devras choisir. Et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

_Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi._Il ne le dit pas, mais je savais qu'il le pensait

* * *

.

On me ramena dans ma cellule.

Mais cette fois je n'étais pas toute seule.

- T'es qui toi ?

Telles furent les première paroles d'un grand garçon, avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux noir.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, rétorquai-je.

Il grogna.

- Je m'appelle Dave, se présenta-t-il tout de même.

- Amalia.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

- Alors, pourquoi tu es ici, toi ?

Je sentis mes bras se hérisser.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça va, je demandais juste.

Je soupirai en me calmant. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie l'instabilité de ma magie.

- Et toi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il calmement.

Je secouai la tête et lui tournai le dos en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Cherche pas. Il n'y a aucune issue, j'ai déjà vérifié.

- Mais il va bien falloir que je m'échappe, marmonnai-je.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider. Tu en auras besoin

Je le dévisageai . Il n'avait pas tort. Pour le plan qui commençait à se former dans mon esprit j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

- D'accord, mais attention, tu fais tout ce que je te demande.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon moi aussi j'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Je réfléchis une seconde puis repris .

- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Merci a Carbo Queen qui supporte mes chapitre truffé de faute ;)


	15. Evasion

**Chapitre 14 : Évasion**

_- Maman, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis, comme les autres enfants ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas__,_ _ma petite Lia. Je te l'ai déjà dit __:_ _c'est trop dangereux._

_- Pour moi_… _ou pour eux ?_

_- Pour vous deux ma chérie__,_ _pour vous deux, répondit la mère en serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras._

_Elle croisa le regard de son mari, elle sut_ _alors qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Un jour ou l'autre il faudrait dire toute la vérité à Amalia. Leur_ _fille commençait déjà à comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie normale._

- Mais t'es complètement dingue !

Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à soupirer ces temps-ci.

- Ça va aller, je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Il secoua la tête.

- Face à une douzaine de mangemorts ? Même un auror n'y arriverait pas. Alors une gamine comme toi...

- Eh, protestai-je Je ne suis pas une gamine !

- Bien sur que si. T'as quoi, 13 ans ?

- J'aurai bientôt 16 ans !

- C'est ce que je disais : une gamine. Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas te défendre toute seule.

Je grognai.

- En quoi ça te préoccupe ? On ne se connaît même pas.

Il sourit.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des fillettes en danger.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais me débrouiller !

- Je ne te laisse pas. Je t'attendrai dehors et si ça chauffe je viendrai t'aider.

Jugeant que c'était tout ce que je pouvais obtenir de lui, j'abdiquai.

- Mais il y a une faille dans ton plan. Comment est-ce que je vais arriver à sortir de la cave ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge. Tout à l'heure quand le gardien m'a ramenée j'ai pu voir la clé.

- Et à quoi ça va me servir ?

- Ben vu que je sais à quoi elle ressemble, je vais pouvoir créer un double.

Techniquement je n'étais plus censée faire de magie avant longtemps. Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu as toujours ta baguette ?

- Non, mais je peux le faire sans.

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Mais je me détournai de lui, il fallait que je me concentre.

Je repensai à la clé que j'avais entraperçue tout en essayant de la recréer. Je sentis mes mains chauffer, et, après de longues minutes d'effort, je tenais la clé. Ça avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude.

- Wow, fit Dave, impressionné.

- Alors, je suis toujours une gamine ?

- Ouep, mais une gamine hyper puissante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, nous entendîmes des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit . Je fourrai la clé dans la main de Dave.

- Le maître te fait demander.

Je le suivis. Notre plan d'évasion commençait.

On me mena de nouveau dans la salle tapissée de vert où Voldemort et moi nous étions vu la première fois .

Mais cette fois-ci, le mage noir était entouré de plusieurs de ses mangemorts. Une complication éventuelle pour mon plan que je n'avais pas prévu. Je m'efforçai de rester impassible pendant que chaque personne présente me détaillait allègrement.

- Alors ? Ton choix ?

Je jetai un nouveau regard circulaire à la pièce en rassemblant mes pouvoirs avant de répondre.

- Je refuse.

A partir de là c'était pile ou face pour moi. Pile j'avais assez de pouvoir pour filer sans dommage face, je ne préférais même pas l'imaginer

Je rajoutai :

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici.

Une mangemorte à l'aspect dépareillé ricana. Je tournai vers elle un regard étonné : on aurait dit une folle. Voldemort leva la main et elle se calma instantanément.

- Et bien Amalia, explique-moi donc, comment comptes-tu t'enfuir ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, mon gardien de cellule entra dans la pièce en courant :

- Maître, le garçon s'est échappé !

- Impossible ! Comment...

Je profitai de la confusion ambiante pour me rapprocher discrètement de la porte, et donc, de la sortie.

- Où crois-tu aller ? me dit Voldemort, ayant remarqué mon manège.

Je me servis des pouvoirs que j'avais réussi à rassembler durant toute l'entrevue.

_- Expecto_ _pilatrum_, hurlai-je.

Une paroi de verre s'était créée autour des mangemorts et de Voldemort, les enfermant à l'intérieur.

Je n'attendis pas de voir leur réaction et courus à toute vitesse vers la sortie du manoir.

Comme il me l'avait dit, Dave m'attendait devant.

- Que fais-tu ici ? T'es complètement fou ou quoi ? m'écriai-je en le voyant.

- Je t'avais dit que je serai là.

- Ouais, ben j'ai vu, dis-je sèchement avant de rajouter en voyant que les autres mangemorts venaient à notre rencontre : Prend ma main,je vais nous sortir de là.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et m'obéit. Je nous fis transplaner.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail. Mon énergie déjà faible avant l'enlèvement à cause de ma "crise" était maintenant au bord de l'épuisement. Je dus donc forcer au maximum pour arriver à finir mon transplanage et, lorsque je réussis, je m'écroulai , complètement épuisée.

- Amalia, ça va ?

- J'ai connu pire.

- Où sommes-nous ? reprit Dave après avoir observé les environs.

- Aucune idée.

En transplanant j'avais juste pensé à un endroit calme où je pourrais me reposer. Et j'avais atterri dans une forêt à l'herbe molle.

- On se croirait dans la forêt interdite.

- La quoi ?

Il me regarda, étonné.

- La forêt interdite, à Poudlard. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allée à Poudlard ?

Je gardai le silence.

- Ok, maintenant tu m'expliques.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

- Que je t'explique quoi ?

- Comment peux-tu faire de la magie sans baguette, être capturée par Voldemort et t'en sortir sans dommage et tout cela à seulement 14 ans ?

- 15 ans et demi, rectifiai-je.

- Ne change pas de sujet, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je t'expliquerais tout ça. Je ne te dois rien.

Il se radoucit.

- Ah bon, et sans moi qui t'aurai créé une diversion pour que tu échappes à Papa Voldy ?

Il marquait un point. J'hésitai.

- On n'a qu'à faire un marché : je te raconte ce qui m'a amené à être là et après tu fais pareil.

Je le sondai du regard. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, marché conclu.

Il me sourit et étonnamment je le lui rendis.

- Ok, mais installe-toi confortablement : c'est une longue histoire.

* * *

Pour les curieux : dans _pilatrum_, _pila _veux dire "boule" et _trum_, qui vient de _vitrum_, veut dire "verre", ce qui veut donc dire "boule de verre". Bien évidemment c'est moi qui ai inventé ce mot ^^

Merci a ma bêta Carbo Queen


	16. Une longue histoire ( partie 1 )

******Chapitre 16 : ****Une longue histoire **(partie 1)

**_/ IMPORTANT A LIRE_**___** /**_

Pour mieux comprendre ce chapitre, voici quelques indications :

Tout ce qui est dit entre guillemet c'est quand Dave parle.

On est bien sûr toujours au point de vue d'Amalia à part pour les phrases en italique où c'est le point de vue de Dave vu que se sont ses souvenirs.

Voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça je vous aurais aidé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis un Sang-Pur. Mes parents, comme beaucoup d'autres , on fait un mariage arrangé et je suis né de cette union. Ils ont toujours approuvé l'idée selon laquelle les nés-moldus, ou Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils les appellent, sont inférieurs aux sang-pur qui eux sont de véritables sorciers. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette infâme idée qu'ils nous ont élevés, mon frère, ma sœur et moi.

- Comment s'appellent-t-ils ? le coupai-je.

- Qui donc ? me demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Ton frère et ta sœur .

- Alecto et Amycus. Et j'ai oublié de préciser que je suis un Carrow. »

Voyant mon frémissement, il décida de continuer son histoire.

« J'ai toujours été destiné à devenir un parfait petit mangemort. A Poudlard, j'étais à Serpentard et pendant les vacances l'étude de la magie noire fut ma seule occupation en plus de m'occuper de mon petit frère Charis. Il était cracmol et donc très peu apprécié de nos parents. La plupart du temps ils se contentaient de le traiter avec mépris mais quand ils étaient de mauvaise humeur, mon pauvre petit Charis payait de sa présence. »

_Je rentrai dans la chambre, la boule au ventre, en me demandant quel serait l'état de mon frère cette fois-ci. Il leva son visage vers moi et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes._

_C'était pire que d'habitude._

_Lorsque je rentrais de vacance, la première chose que je faisais était d'aller voir Charis, et chaque fois ses blessures me faisaient mal au coeur. _

_Charis leva les yeux vers moi et sourit tristement._

_- Ils m'ont bien amoché, hein Davy ?_

« Je suis le seul à avoir aimé Charis. Mon frère et ma sœur eux le méprisaient totalement. Je me demandais souvent comment il faisait pour se soigner quand j'allais à Poudlard. »

- Pourquoi parles-tu toujours de lui au passé ?

Il me fit un sourire gêné.

- Je pourrai te l'expliquer si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

- Désolée.

« J'avais terminé mes études depuis une semaine quand on m'annonça que j'allai recevoir la marque. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, que j'allai enfin faire parti des gens qui comptaient. Mais un évènement inattendu vint perturber tout cela. »

Dave se tut un moment tout en rassemblant ses pensées avant de secouer la tête et de continuer :

« Comme je te l'ai dit, mes parents se sont toujours servi de Charis comme d'un Punching-ball et je ne l'avais pas réalisé à l'époque mais il était évident qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de lui. Et le plus vite possible. **»**

_Je rentrai dans la chambre le cœur joyeux, Charis allait être content._

_«__ Charis ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! J'étais sur le chemin de Traverse et...__ »_

_Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase. Il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il être ? Mon frère n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre tout seul depuis sa naissance._

_«__ Oh ! Dave, tu es rentré ? me dit ma mère en entrant._

_- Mère, où est Charis ?_

_Elle renifla d'un air méprisant._

_- Ce misérable cloporte a enfin débarrassé le plancher ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a autorisé à l'éliminer._

_Je blêmis et frémis de rage et de haine._

_- Vous l'avez tué ?_

_- Bien sûr. De toute façon ce n'est pas une grande perte._

_Je rassemblai toute ma volonté pour ne pas étrangler ma mère._

_- Vous avez tué votre propre fils ?_

_Elle secoua la tête, incrédule._

_- Mais enfin, Davy, ne te met pas dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un comme lui ! Tu devrais être content, tu vas recevoir ta marque dans quelques jours._

_Je la fusillai du regard._

_- Je vous interdis de m'appeler Davy._

_- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, voyons, je suis ta mère !_

_- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un être de la pire espèce !__ »_

_Tout en disant ces mots je sortis de la chambre de mon frère en laissant ma mère hébétée derrière moi et allai dans la mienne pour rassembler quelques affaires en vrac. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'enfuyais de ma désormais ancienne maison._

« Bien évidemment mes parents ont tout de suite prévenu Tu-sais-qui et des recherches ont été lancées pour me retrouver. C'est mon frère et ma sœur qui m'ont découvert. J'ai tenté de m'échapper mais ils avaient appelé du renfort. Et la suite tu la connais. »

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux avant qu'il ne me rappelle ma promesse.

« Allez, à ton tour maintenant !

Je me grattai la tête, plus moyens d'y échapper.

- Ok, mais je te préviens pour moi aussi c'est une longue histoire. »

* * *

Je pense que vous vous douter que le prochain chapitre parlera de l'histoire complète d'Amalia : vous saurez enfin tout d'elle !

Je cogite sur ce chapitre depuis le début de l'histoire et j'ai hâte de le poster ! Mais je ne pense pas le faire avant 2 ou 3 semaines, désolée !

Une petite review en attendant ?

ps: merci à ma bêta !


	17. Une longue histoire (partie 2 )

******Chapitre 16 :**** Une longue histoire ****(partie 2)**

**/ Important à lire /**

Comme pour le chapitre précédent voici quelques indications pour vous aider à mieux comprendre le chapitre :

Les passages en italiques sont du point de vue de la mère d'Amalia, mais sinon tout le reste est du point de vue de notre héroïne.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« Mon histoire remonte à bien avant ma naissance. Mes parents se sont rencontrés à Poudlard. Ma mère était à Serdaigle, c'était une sang-mélée. Mon père quant à lui était à Poufsouffle et c'était un né-moldu. Amy, ma mère, avait une amie du nom de Louise Wagner, c'était une chercheuse en potion ancestrale . Sa vie se résumait à parcourir le monde afin de faire de nouvelles découvertes. Un jour, elle invita ma mère à lui rendre visite pour lui montrer sa dernière trouvaille. »

_- Amy ! Entre donc, j'ai hâte de te la montrer !_

_Je lui souris et entrai dans la maison. Ma meilleure amie était tout excitée par sa découverte "du tonnerre" selon elle et elle faisait plaisir à voir._

_Louise ferma la porte d'entrée puis me rejoignit dans le salon._

_- Au fait, la grossesse se passe bien ?_

_- Oui, je suis arrivée au terme. Bryan et moi n'attendons plus que notre petite Amalia sorte._

_Elle me regarda avec douceur._

_- C'est dingue comme tout semble être enveloppé d'amour en ce moment. Ma sœur vient juste de se marier avec ce Lovegood, et toi tu vas bientôt avoir une fille !_

_- Eh oui ! Le temps où nous étions tous à Poudlard est loin maintenant._

_Elle remarqua soudainement que nous nous tenions toujours debout au centre de la pièce._

_- Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, assieds-toi, je vais te chercher à manger. Tu peux boire l'eau qui se trouve sur la table._

_- Merci, Louise._

_Je m'installai donc sur le canapé et vit deux bouteilles,toutes deux remplies d'un liquide translucide, ainsi qu'un verre. Je me servis donc à boire et quelques secondes plus tard mon amie était de retour dans la pièce avec un plateau rempli de muffins._

_- Me revoilà ! J'en ai pris beaucoup car je me doute qu'une femme enceinte mange comme un ..._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en fixant la bouteille d'eau dont je m'étais servie._

_- Amy, ne me dit pas que tu as bu cette bouteille ?_

_- Si, pourquoi ?_

_Elle laissa tomber le plateau qui se fracassa par terre._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une catastrophe !_

_Je commençai à avoir peur :_

_- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu as bu la potion !_

_- La potion ? Tu parles de ta découverte ?_

_- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Ok, calme-toi,dis-moi les effets qu'elle a et je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent._

_Elle me regarda d'un air désespéré._

_- Justement, je ne sais pas._

_Je lui lançai un regard affligé._

_- C'est un mélange de plusieurs substances, reprit-elle, je l'ai découvert au Vietnam et les sorciers qui me l'ont donné m'ont dit qu'elle avait été soumise à des sorts et que ses effets avaient toujours été inconnus, mais selon eux elle serait extrêmement dangereuse._

_- Non, non, non, non, non, NON !_

_Louise posa une main sur mon épaule._

- _Je suis désolée._

« Après ça, ma mère s'est tout de suite rendue à Ste Mangouste où elle passa toute une batterie de tests, mais les résultats furent tous les mêmes : la potion n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. Les jours passèrent et je finis enfin par naître. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que ça avait été un grand moment de joie pour eux. Seulement, un jour où je m'étais endormie dans mon berceau à l'hôpital un événement étrange eut lieu. »

_- Bryan !_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas,Chérie ?_

_Je lui désignai le berceau où reposait Amalia._

-_ Regarde !_

_Mon mari suivit mon regard et lâcha un juron. Notre fille était tranquillement en lévitation alors qu'elle était encore endormie._

« C'est à ce moment-là que mes parents et les médicomages ont réalisé que si elle n'avait pas agi sur ma mère, la potion avait agi sur moi. »

Je m'arrêtai de parler et fixai mon regard sur le feu que Dave venait d'allumer avec un briquet.

- Et ensuite ? me demanda ce dernier.

Je me décidai donc à reprendre.

« Ensuite j'ai grandi, je passais beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital pour me faire retirer un peu de mon trop plein de magie. Mes parents ont tout fait pour que j'aie une vie normale mais ce n'était pas facile. Je n'ai presque jamais eu de contact avec des enfants de mon âge, je restais constamment chez moi. Je me sentais comme enfermée dans une cage. Lorsqu'il faisait beau je voyais les enfants sortir dehors, s'amuser ou se promener avec leurs parents. Moi, je ne sortais que rarement. Et lorsque je demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas jouer comme les autres, mes parents se contentaient de répondre "trop dangereux". A l'époque, je pensais que ça l'était pour moi. Ce n'est que quelques années après que j'ai compris que c'était moi le danger.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème, il restait celui de mon apprentissage dans une école de magie. Mes parents ont envoyé des lettres à tous les établissements qu'ils connaissaient, essuyant à chaque fois un refus. Quand Poudlard me refusa ses portes ils décidèrent d'arrêter de faire semblant, je n'irai jamais à l'école. Heureusement pour moi j'avais des parents brillants qui m'apprirent le maximum tandis que moi j'enrichissais mes connaissances en lisant d'énormes grimoires. »

- Alors tout s'est arrangé ? souffla Dave.

Je lui souris : il était tellement naïf.

« Pas exactement. J'avais beau avoir des parents formidables , il y avait toujours cette voix qui me disait que j'étais un monstre qui n'était aimé de personne. Et le fait d'avoir causé la mort de mes parents ne l'a pas faite taire.

Après avoir reçu la lettre refusant mon admission à Poudlard j'étais vraiment mal, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que mes parents ont décidé de tout m'enseigner et j'ai accepté à la seule condition de déménager.

Nous avons utilisé notre désormais ancienne maison comme maison de vacance et nous nous y rendions régulièrement. Ma mère et moi en profitions pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. »

_- Oh zut, j'ai oublié mon argent à la maison ! Désolée Lia mais il va falloir rentrer._

_- Pas la peine, me répondit ma fille._

_Elle rapprocha ses mains, se concentra et me tendit une ribambelle de galions._

_- Amalia ! la grondai-je._

_Elle haussa les épaules et me fit un clin d'œil. Je grognai mais pris tout de même les pièces, car je n'avais aucunement envie de remettre notre sortie à plus tard._

_Soudain je sentis un regard sur moi et me retournai . Un homme encapuchonné nous avait observé._

« Quand ma mère me raconta cet épisode, je lui dis de ne pas s'en faire et que l'homme qu'elle avait vu était sans doute trop loin pour me voir faire de la magie sans baguette. Et l'incident fut oublié.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard Voldemort attaqua notre quartier. Les maisons furent détruites et des dizaines de gens dont mes parents tués. Ce moment a été horrible pour moi. Je sais juste que la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle m'hébétait. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne pouvais penser qu'une seule chose :_ils sont morts, c'est fini, ils sont morts_. Aujourd'hui quand je parle, marche, souris, rit, ça sonne faux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Parce qu'à l'intérieur de moi j'ai mal, tellement mal que ça me donne envie de mourir. C'est ça, j'ai mal à en mourir.

- Je suis désolé, me consola Dave.

- C'est rien, le rassurai-je en souriant faiblement.

Je reniflai .

« Après, j'ai tout de suite voulu nous venger, moi et mes parents, et je crois qu'au fond de moi je me sentais coupable et je voulais réparer mon erreur. Je me suis donc adressée à Dumbledore et il m'a tout de suite proposé d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, j'ai bien évidemment accepté . C'était une aubaine pour moi, un groupe qui luttait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait m'aider à accomplir la mission que je m'étais fixée !

Les semaines passant, j'ai réussi à retrouver un semblant de vie. Avec l'argent que mes parents et moi avions mis de côté au cas où, j'ai pu me trouver un appart et subvenir à mes besoins. Je partageais mon temps entre mes missions et mon entraînement et on pourrait presque dire que j'avais une vie normale.

Seulement, il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert que mon mentor et mes amis me mentaient depuis le début et que finalement j'avais été trahie. »

- Trahie ? demanda Dave, perdu.

- Severus Rogue est le meurtrier de mes parents et il fait parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix que j'avais moi-même rejoint.

- Et comment as-tu réagi quand tu l'as appris ?

« J'ai complètement pété les plombs. Je crois que je me suis fait autant peur à moi-même qu'aux autres ce jour-là. C'est à cet instant là que j'ai compris pourquoi mes parents étaient aussi surprotecteurs avec moi. J'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point je suis dangereuse.

Ensuite je suis allée à l'hôpital car on m'avait assommée pour me calmer. Lorsque j'en suis sortie je me suis faite kidnapper, et le lendemain matin on est venu me chercher dans ma cellule pour m'amener à Voldemort qui m'a proposé de devenir mangemort.

Et la suite tu la connais. »

- Wow, commenta Dave.

- Comme tu dis, approuvai-je.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de découvrir que Amalia n'est puissante qu'à cause d'une chercheuse et d'une erreur de bouteille. Personnellement je trouve que c'est mon meilleur chapitre, j'en suis carrément tombée amoureuse ^^

Je fais une dédicace à ma seconde revieweuse Lucie car oui j'ai ENFIN reçu une seconde review !

Lucie: Alors déjà big merci pour ta review elle m'a fait hyper plaisir et d'ailleurs j'ai dû la relire des dizaines de fois (non je ne suis pas folle xd). Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et oui je sais pour les détails on me l'a déjà fait remarquer mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essaierai de m'améliorer et de toute façon j'ai l'intention de réécrire ma fanfic une fois finie. Gros bisous à toi !

Alors pour le prochain chapitre je n'ai strictement aucune idée dessus, je ne pourrais donc pas vous dire quand est-ce que je vais le poster surtout que je n'écrirai rien la semaine prochaine vu que j'ai mon stage mais je vais profiter des vacances pour trouver une idée !

En attendant suivez l'exemple de Lucie et laissez moi une ptite review siouplait *fais les yeux de biches*

Edit 02/03/2013 : Pour me poser des question sur l'avancement rendez-vous sur mon Ask ( lien sur mon profil )


	18. Soutient

**Chapitre 17 : Soutien**

_Dans l'antre des mangemorts_

- COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU S'ECHAPPER ? HEIN ! COMMENT ? ENDOLORIS !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exprimait toute sa rage d'avoir été dupé par une sorcière de quinze ans en torturant ses fidèles mangemorts.

- Pitié, Maître ! Je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Ça je l'espère pour toi, Bellatrix, dit le mage noir tout en stoppant son sort. Et maintenant je veux que tu la retrouves .

- Comment pourrai-je le faire, Maître ?

- Débrouille-toi ! Et maintenant hors de ma vue !

La mangemorte s'en alla donc dépitée.

* * *

_Dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix_

- Capturée, tu en es sûr ? Il faut que nous allions la libérer ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- En réalité, Professeur, elle s'est déjà échappée et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'ailleurs envoyé des mangemorts sur ses traces.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre :

- Eh bien nous la trouverons avant eux, Severus. Je vais demander à des membres de l'Ordre de la rechercher.

- Mais, Professeur, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais nous revoir.

- Peu importe. Si elle se rallie à Voldemort, nous sommes perdus.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que nous marchions, ou plutôt que Dave me soutenait, étant donné que je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé pleinement mes forces.

- Regarde, dit-il soudain, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Il me désignait le toit d'une maison. Parfait, cela signifiait que le coin était habité et qu'avec un peu de chance j'allais pouvoir me reposer. Mais je fis à peine quelque pas de plus que je sombrai.

* * *

- Ah ! Elle se réveille !

Ma tête me paraissait peser trois tonnes et mon corps était plus qu'endolori .

- Où... où suis-je ? demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Chez-moi, Mademoiselle. Votre ami vous a amenée ici et je vous ai soignée .

Je réussis à soulever mes paupières et vis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et Dave me regarder d'un air soucieux.

- Tu te sens bien ? me demanda ce dernier.

- J'ai connu pire. Dans quel village sommes-nous ?

- Dans l'Herdworg, répondit l'homme. C'est un village sorcier, ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier ce nom imprononçable. Je m'appelle Caradoc Dearborn.

J'esquissai un geste pour m'asseoir mais Caradoc me repoussa.

- Pas avant un petit moment, expliqua-t-il. Vous vous êtes beaucoup dépensée en peu de temps, votre corps à besoin de repos. Quant à votre magie…, il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- Quoi, ma magie ?

Il se gratta la tête.

- Écoutez, à l'heure actuelle même un courant d'air pourrait la faire exploser. J'ai une solution mais il me faudrait votre accord.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Je pourrais en quelque sorte enfermer toute votre magie à l'intérieur de vous-même pendant un certain temps, mais l'inconvénient est que vous ne pourriez plus l'utiliser avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement stabilisée.

Je me tournai vers Dave avec un regard interrogateur, cherchant son avis. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules : cela ne le concernait pas.

- Si c'est la seule solution, alors je suis d'accord.

- Très bien, alors fermez les yeux. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous ressentez des sensations étranges, c'est normal.

Je fis ce qu'il dit. Il se mit à murmurer des sorts dont je ne soupçonnai pas l'existence et quelques secondes plus tard un étau glacé m'enserra le cœur, me faisant suffoquer avant que la sensation disparaisse d'elle-même.

- C'est fini, me rassura Caradoc.

- M-merci, bafouillai-je.

- Pas de quoi, je crois que vous pouvez désormais vous lever.

J'essayai et étonnamment je ne ressentis plus aucune fatigue. Je ne savais pas ce que cet homme m'avait fait, mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Je me tournai vers Dave :

- On s'en va ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Au Chaudron Baveur, là-bas personne ne nous reconnaîtra.

- Tu te sens assez en forme pour prendre la poudre de cheminette ? me demanda Dave.

- Oui, ça ira. Mieux vaut que nous partions tout de suite, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à notre hôte.

Celui-ci sourit :

- Au contraire, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais plus vu grand monde.

Dave me guida jusqu'au salon puis me tendit le bocal de poudre.

- Les femmes d'abord.

- Je croyais que j'étais une gamine, lui répondis-je.

- Tu y vas ou pas ?

Je pris une pincé, la jetai dans l'âtre, rentrai dans les flammes vertes et criai :

- Chaudron Baveur !

* * *

Désolée pour ce big retard je n'ai aucune excuse ! Je remercie tout de même ma Pauline qui m'a laissé une review au dernier chapitre qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !

La fin approche plus que 3 chapitres !


	19. Dernière escapade

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre ! Pourquoi je poste aussi vite ? Parce que j'ai hâte de finir cette fanfic pour pouvoir penser à mon autre projet et bien sûr pour pouvoir la réécrire et corriger les erreurs !

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma fidèle revieweuse** Pauline **!

* * *

******Chapitre 18 :******** Dernière escapade**

J'atterris dans le bar rempli de monde et me dégageai vite de la cheminée afin de laisser le passage à Dave. D'ailleurs, il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir avant que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse. Arrivés dehors, Dave prit la parole :

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que l'on puisse trouver un endroit où nous réfugier un certain temps.

- On pourrait peut-être aller chez l'amie de ta mère, la chercheuse.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non. Dès qu'elle a vu ce que sa potion m'avait causé, elle a disparu. Mes parents n'ont plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

- Ah, bon, tu as une autre idée ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui donner ma réponse :

- Dans mon ancien appartement. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra y rester un certain temps.

- Très bien.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour nous y rendre ? On ne peut pas transplaner vu que nos baguettes sont restées dans l'antre de Voldemort.

Heureusement pour moi, Dave me rassura sur ce point.

- J'ai récupéré la mienne quand je me suis enfui, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Et tu as pris la mienne ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il fit une moue désolée (féminin).

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, je n'y étais pas très attachée de toute façon.

C'était bien entendu un mensonge, mais je ne voulais pas le faire culpabiliser encore plus.

Je lui expliquai comment se rendre à l'appartement, et quand il fut certain d'avoir compris il me tendit le bras et nous tranplanâmes. Mais je ne devais pas avoir de chance car lorsque nous arrivâmes, je vis que plusieurs Aurors étaient postés tout autour de mon ancien logis .

- Demi-tour ! murmurai-je à Dave.

- Oh mince ! Viens, je sais où nous pourrions aller !

Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit transplaner de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans un bar miteux.

- Je m'y suis souvent rendu quand j'étais en fuite, m'expliqua-t-il.

Nous prîmes une table encore inoccupée et commençâmes à discuter :

- Si les Aurors étaient devant ton appartement, ça veut dire que Dumbledore aussi cherche à te retrouver, me fit remarquer Dave.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il va falloir que nous nous montrions encore plus prudents alors. Tout d'abord, il faut trouver un endroit où nous cacher. Tu n'en connaîtrais pas un ?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Le brouhaha autour de nous s'était fait plus intense. Certaines personnes criaient même de joie. Je promenai mon regard autour de notre table et je ne vis que des mines réjouies, des gens qui se tombaient dans les bras, ou qui chantaient à tue-tête en riant.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, étonnée, à un serveur.

Il me tendit un journal.

- Lisez ça ! me dit-il avant de partir en farandole avec plusieurs clients.

Dave se mit par-dessus mon épaule pour pouvoir lire avec moi. Le titre du journal était plus qu'explicite :

******LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES EST MORT !**

- C'est merveilleux ! murmura Dave en lisant l'article.

Chers concitoyens,

La plus grande des menaces contre le monde magique à été anéantie cette nuit par le jeune Harry Potter, âgé de un an, qui a miraculeusement survécu au sortilège de la mort, ce qui n'a malheureusement pas été le cas de ses parents James et Lily Potter.

Sorciers et Sorcières d'Angleterre, je m'adresse à vous en ce jour historique pour vous dire de crier, de hurler même votre joie. Le plus puissant des mages noirs est enfin parti !

Raphald Rosenter, Ministre de la magie

Mais j'étais bien loin de cette euphorie ambiante. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur la date d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

_- Vous en êtes certain,Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_- Bien sûr Severus, il est évident qu'elle s'y rendra. Cette petite aimait ses parents plus que tout au monde et elle ne peut que leur rendre visite le jour de l'anniversaire de leur mort. Nous la retrouverons au cimetière, dit Dumbledore en reposant le journal qu'il tenait._

* * *

Review ?


End file.
